Last of the Masters
by Wolf-Ghoul
Summary: A match between rising star Ash Ketchum vs the most prestigious master of all time. Red. Who will win? What events will transpire upon the lead up towards the battle, and what will happen afterwards. What is Giovanni up to? And is war really the answer? Read to find out. Rated M for Mature Themes.
1. A Challenger Approaches

_Last of the Masters._

 _A Pokemon Legend unveiled to the public._

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, if I did... the Pokemon adventure manga would have made a spin-off series by now :D_**

Chapter One: A challenger Approaches

In a quaint cafe on the edge of Saffron City, a young man of the age of seventeen, with a red cap, matte black hair, ruby eyes, a stoic facial expression, a black suit, with a red tie, a belt with five pokeballs, a poketch, dex scanner and a masters badge strapped to his left, a pale, yellow looking Pikachu, with its only other color being black and dark red for its cheek pouches hanging on his shoulder, seated across from a famous figure head of the Kanto region, Lt. surge, the lightning user gym leader who could give anyone a run for their money.

"Ha! Red, you havent changed since the day you said you were visiting the isle of thunder to train your electric type pokemon. Talking about the isle of thunder, how did you find your journey there? I mean, even I had difficulty battling some of the weaker pokemon over there, Raichu is the only reason I'm still alive, those buggers are quite the handful." The lieutenant said to Red, both taking a sip from their tea cups before starring at the poster for a 'match of the century! Ash Ketchum of Pallet vs Vinicity of Lavender' The blonde man took a glance at Red and tried, yet again to spark a conversation from the young man "So, the boys from Pallet, same place as you, think he could become the next master? I mean, I believe I battled the lad five years ago, back when he was ten, his pikachu has guts, maybe even more than yours." The muscled fellow stated, he saw not a single reaction from the boy in red, and did not know how to treat him when he was in such a state.

"Surge. It is pitiful that you think that there could be another master. Especially if they could defeat you at the age of ten. I completed the task, Blue did, as did Yellow, Leaf and Green. You can't base a decision all on the conclusion of someone defeating you in a battle, that is how to find yourself in a losing position. You are a gym leader, it is your soul purpose to battle trainers and swat them back at all costs, make sure that they work at defeating you, then once they defeat you, reward them for their hard work. If they just walk over you, then whats the bloody point of a gym leader? You might as well send them straight to a championship league match, win, then play against an elite four member in order to win the right to face the league, defeat the champion and become a pokemon master. That is how the system works. If it is not followed then what point is there in a league or masters? There isn't. Do not give that boy any commendations for his victory, it'll only lower my view on the system, for which I already have a failing opinion of, hence why I believe the war really will be above us soon. Now, you mentioned the isle of thunder." Red said, taking a sip from his tea, looking towards his pikachu who gave him a nonchalance look in return, he then jumped off his masters shoulder to the gravel below, Red then clicked his fingers, a waiter came over and placed a bowl down, he was about to poor some "PokeChow" before Red stopped the man, with a hand and a look, the waiter then retreated, Red then pulled a container out of his inner blazer jacket and poured the content into the bowl, the pale bright pikachu then proceeded to eat the food. "It took me four days to reach the isle of thunder whilst travelling on my Lapras. On the journey over, I landed into a battle with a user of Gyrados, his mistake, I thought I could show the putride trainer to not mess around with a trainer on his way to train, I did not want to waste time, energy or resources on the scum, so I summoned one of my fearow from the sky, using drill peck, the trainer sorely lost and learned not to shit on me. I got to the island and ordered lapras to get to an aquarium reserve. I then summoned all of the pokemon I wanted to train, these were Zapdos, Ampharos, Raikou, Electivire and Zebstriker, I then ordered them to scout the area for perfect training grounds, camping sites and catching rate areas. They then set off, over the next few hours I trained Ignis on how to master the Lightning vortex routine, and ember swarm move, I then of course spent the next few days battling, catching, training, learning everything I could about the island and its pokemon." Red stated, as if his tale meant nothing to him and that it merits no real reward to him.

The man just looked at Red, knowing him since he defeated him when he was merely 10 years old, he knew that this kid didn't like to speak other than to command his pokemon to victory, and to help people in times of need, but it seems that over the past few years, Red's ability to talk to another human being, other than Blue, and other close friends has increased, he had even appeared on television once or twice to take over for Professor Oak when he was out of the region cheering on one of his trainers, or even one of his grandsons. it seems that Red's pokemon had learnt interaction methods from their master and so his pokemon are not the lively buggers you'd expect them to be. If the man was honest with himself, he too could acknowledge that his pikachu Ignis, is the only pokemon he has ever actually seen show even a little bit of a reaction from, and that was when he helped Red first defeat Blue all those years ago, it was broadcast all over the country and so everyone saw the first person to defeat Lance become champion lose twenty minutes later to Red, who then surpassed all expectations of him.

"Red, I have tickets to that match." The blonde man stated.

"Which match?" Red asked taking another sip from his tea.

"The Ash of Pallet Vs Vinicity of Lavender. I got invited to be one of the judges, Brock from Pewter backed out after hearing who Vinicity would be facing, probably becuase his old buddies with him, so that means I have spare tickets, four of them, I'd like you to take them, and use on for yourself."

"Is that a request or an order?"

"Its both." The boy with the red tie sighed, looked to the poster on the wall, then returned his gaze to the man.

"The tournament is at eight tonight, you really think I can get people to join me?"

"Of course I do, and if you can't, just go by yourself and sell the tickets! Haha!" The man said, pulling out four tickets from his breast pocket "Here, take 'em, besides, I've gotta go get ready, my limo will be outside my gym in two hours, i've got to get back yet." The Lieutenant said, motioning for the waiter to come over, and pay the bill, he did so and stood, shook hands with Red who left the cafe with him.

"You want my Fearow to give you a lift?"

"You know Im more into the lightning style Red, honestly, it's like you don't know me at all!" Red looked into the sky and whistled, then spoke in a soft voice

"Zapdos. Fly." and in a flash of lightning, the blonde man was gone and Red began walking in a random direction, that's how he has lived his past few years, he prefers to find himself in an unexpected situation, rather than making a plan and it going tits up.

~An hour and a half later~

Outside the Pokemon Battle colloseum Theatre:

"What is taking them so long? I mean he was the one that called us and asked us to come tonight, I meant the least he could do was make it here on time!" Shouted Blue in frustration, Blue is wearing a pair of black jeans and a dark blue top, wearing an equally dark blue belt, the buckle being his gyms badge.

"Common Blue, just wait a minute will you? the match isn't supposed to start for a little while now, just be patient" Stated Blues girlfriend Erika, who was wearing a beautiful golden Kimono.

"Fine, but I swear to arceus, if they don't get here soon I will-"

"You will what Blue? You couldn't battle your way out of a paper bag!" retorted a rather soft voice, belonging to a rather familar female, Blue turned his head in the direction of the voice and there he was Misty, with her arms wrapped around her partners arm, Misty was wearing an elegant strapless red dress that matched her shoulder length red hair. Her partner was wearing exactly the same as earlier, except this time he was wearing a cap and so his black hair was out for the world to see, and of course his pikachu Ignis was happily sitting on his shoulder.

"What took you guy so bloody long?" Asked Blue

"Blue, the reason for them being late is their reason, its personal, we don't need to know it. Now that you guys are here, we can now go in and attend our seats and fill out who we think will win the match. Then watch it ourselves, do you guys agree with that?" Erika asked the group, everyone gathered nodded their replies, Red then took the lead and walked everyone into the building, Misty's arm still wrapped around his, with Blue and Erika following suit, once entering the building they saw a bouncer who at first looked like if you messed with him, he could easily rip you in half, but once he laid his eyes on the group of people that were entering the building, his eyes grew huge and his body began to giddy.

"Thank arceus! I can't believe it, today really is a joyous day afterall!" Shotued the bouncer

"A glorious day?" Asked Misty

"Yes! I am standing in front of three legendary gym leaders, and a pokemon master! Oh I could die quite happily right now" Red passed the man the tickets, he then gave them their seat numbers "If you want or need anything, anything at all, I would be quite happy to use all of my power to ensure that it happens."

"Thank you" said Misty and Erika as the group were about the enter the seating area

"May we know your name?" Asked Red

"My name... oh right! My name is Keg"

"I'll be happy to take you up on your offer Keg, have a nice night"

As the group found their seats in the VIP section and sat down Erika turned to Red who was sitting on the other side of Misty "That was really nice of you Red, I'm proud of you" then began talking to Blue

"Yeah, and if you keep up this nice guy act, I'll let you be as naughty as you want tonight" Misty whispered into Reds ear, he gave no reaction, and turned to the group "so who do you think will win?"

~Back Stage, room Two~

A fifteen year old boy with black hair and a red cap with a green pokeball logo ( **AN: Remember his Sinnoh look?** ) was staring worriedly at his partner pikachu.

"Do you think I'll win?"

"Without a doubt."

"How can you be so sure, Brock?"

"Because I've known you for five years and in that time I've seen you overcome challenges that no one else could. The same goes for this match, if you beat Vinicity you get to have an exclusive battle with any member of the league, and we both know that once you do that you have the right to face the entire league, then the champion and you will finally reach your dream of being a pokemon master. So if anyone can win this match, that person would be you." The rock master of the Kanto region told his friend of five years.

"Brock's right Ash, besides, I'm still gonna love you no matter the outcome, I have faith in you Ash, I mean, it took you almost three years to ask me out, but you did it in the end, and I'm proud of you for it, and thats why I have faith you will make all the right decisions in this battle. Ash Ketchum, I love you, and you will show the world your strength." Ash's girlfriend May Maple told him.

"Thanks guys"

" **The Championship match between Ash Ketchum of Pallet Vs Vanicity Courage of Lavender is about to commence. Please ensure that all pokemon are inside their pokeballs or out of the way throughout the match. Can the participants please make their way towards the battle grounds.** " Came the voice of the PA

"Good luck Ash"

"Do you best"

"I'll see you on the other side" Ash said to his friends, turned to his partner, gave him a smirk, the yellow mouse then made its way onto Ash's cap and the two made their way towards the battle field.

~The end of the match~

" **And with that astonishing hyperbeam, Vanicity's Machamp is rendered unconsciousm making the line up 2-6 to Ash Ketchum, making him the winner of the match! Ladies and Gentlemen, Ash Ketchum of Pallet town has now just won the right to face against any league member, now, lets go over to the Judges of tonights match. You may not know this folks, but the judges have been watching the match closely, and their combined score will determine how strong of a league member that Ash will be allowed to fight.** "

Over in the Judges booth, the collection of six judges look at eachother and press a button, Champion Lance speaks into the mic, and without a second of hesitation the PA's voice again heard.

" **Sorry folks, i forgot to mention the terms of points. The scoring rates from 1 to 10, the different members of the league have concluded on how many points they had determined the winner of this fight would have to rack up in order to fight them. he would at least a 20 in order to battle Will, if he gathers 25: Koga, 30, Bruno, 35, Karen and if he collects between 37 and 47 he gets to challenge Lance, if he collects 48 or 50, he can challenge any member of the league.** " and with that the judges all pressed a button " **From Gym leader Lt. Surge, he awards 10 points! Gym leader Blaine awards 10 points, from elite fours very own Bruno awards 9 points and from our very own Champion, Lance awards 9 points to the winner. Ash Ketchum has received 48 points in total, making him eligable to facing up against any member of the Pokemon league.** " The audience gave a huge cheer to Ash, and a man had appeared at the end of Red's row, and gave him the 'come here' motion with his hands, so of course Red and his girlfriend follow him back stage to which they meet Professor Oak.

"Good evening Red, Misty how are you two?" The old man asked in his usual polite voice.

"We're prety good, but what do you want Professor?" Misty asked.

"Well, actually I wanted to ask a favor off of Red."

"Anything Professor."

"I want you to award Ash with the Victory Road Award, and, if you want to, anounce that Ash can also chalenge you due to you being in the Pokemon League. But only if you want to."

"Sure professor, I'll be happy to. Misty, wait here for me, Okay?" Red asked, to which he received a quick peck on the lips and then began walking back to her seat, with Ignis tightening his grip on Red's shoulder the two took the black box and walked out into the battle field.

" **And so Ladies and Gentlemen, the Victory Road award is being presented to Ash Ketchum by noneother than Kanto's very own Pokemon Master Red of Pallet Town!** "

Ash and Pikachu then turned to the battle field gates and their eyes grew in amazement, walking towards them was the trainer that had inspired Ash to become a pokemon master. It made him happy that both he and his hero were standing on the exact same battle field with the exact same pokemon on their shoulders. Red's pale yellow Pikachu Ignis, and Ash's bright yelllow Pikachu, Pikachu. Red had stopped right in front of Ash, shook his hand, offered him the badge, and they both bowed, Red then announced to the entire stadium that due to him being under employment from the league, he is, in fact allowed to be challenged by Ash, but he can also challenge any other Pokemon Master from Kanto, if Ash challenges a Master and wins, he too becomes one, but if he looses he misses his oppotunity to face the elite four, the champion and becoming one naturally.

"I, Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town, hereby challenge Red of Pallet town to an eight on eight battle, in six months time, in Pallet Town. We are both to use the team of six we used to defeat the strongest pokemon trainer we have ever faced." This announcement had astounded all of the gathered people, and two people in the audience were surprised and shocked, not due to the anouncement, but due to a reaction, both Blue and Misty both were shocked, because Red, the young man that had never shown any emotion except in private, was now smirking towards Ash, Ignis's dark red cheeks sparking with electricity, Ash, giving Red the same look, the same goes for Pikachu.

"I accept those terms, but, you have to have to fight me with everything you've got, if you hold back, you will not be happy with the result." they both shook hands and from that point on, the whole of Kanto knew that they were in for an amazing battle.

~Underground base~

"Mr. Giovanni sir, Red, the trainer that took down our operation all those years ago, has finally shown his face again to the public, he intends to battle Ash Ketchum, who I believe operatives Jessie, James and Meowth have been hunting down for 5 years. What is our play, sir?"

"y'see, 5 years ago, Red taught me that I cannot simply allow myself to have an operation taking place in the open, you've got to keep things under a lid on these types of things, my training in the Great War taught me how to defeat an opponent. After Red took us down, I went into hiding and trained my pokemon, I didn't know how long it had been until my son, Silver had found me and reminded me, of course I had no time to reconsiliate a bond with the boy, but it doesn't matter, he is an established Pokemon Master over in Jhoto and I couldn't care less. I want to destroy Red, I want to destroy everything he has built and has been working on. I want to destroy the league, and replace it with my own. i want to rule over Kanto, I want to master every single pokemon, and take back what was once ours."

"Sir?"

"Red has the original Mewtwo. The one that we tried to create using genes claimed from Mew fossils. I will even start another Pokemon War, and destroy ever last, trainer, Gym Leader, Elite four member, champion and Pokemon Master to reclaim EVERYTHING that the brat stole from Team Rocket. SO MOTE IT BE!"

The end of the first Chapter.

R&R


	2. The Day After

Last of The Masters.

A Pokemon Legend Unveiled to the public.

 **Disclaimer: If I owned Pokemon, this season of XY &Z will end with Ash and Serena together ^-^**

Chapter Two: The Day After

Back in his room, Red sat there, looking at the wall, never truly sticking to one train of thought, the only sounds that could be heard was the water coming from the shower, and the sound of cooing hoothoot outside the window, Red was wearing nothing except for a pair of boxers and his hat, Ignis was sleeping at the bottom of the bed, Red was sitting just on the corner. Ash Ketchum had challenged him to a pokemon battle, one that will determine whether or not the young man is worthy enough to become a Pokemon master. But did he have to challenge Red? After all, the master only had two losses to his name, and only one of those are official. Red cannot say that he hasn't heard of Ash before, when he would contact Professor Oak or Blue, all he would hear about is how Gary and Ash are doing. Gary decided to become a professor and Ash is still on his journey to become a Pokemon master. Each time Ash was on the news Red would wait where he was and continue to watch the match, if he missed one he would simply wait until he could watch the recordings.

The water from the shower came to a halt, "Red, can you pass me a towel, I forgot mine!" Red's girlfriend Misty asked, he stood up, collected a towel from the cabinet and walked towards the bathroom. Opening the door, and blocking his vision, Red put his arm with the towel on to Misty "here." She looked at him for a second, then giggled a little.

"Red we've been dating for three years, you've seen me naked plenty of times as of late, since we started doing the naughty" Misty giggled, and waited for his reply.

"Yes but I had your permission those times." Red replied, still holding the towel. Misty smiled 'How gentlemanly of him' Misty thought before she moved his arm out of the way and pressed her wet naked body against his, wrapping her arms around his neck, and kissing him on the lips, of course this caught him by surprise, but in an instant he dropped the towel and held his girlfriends hips, pulling her closer towards him, deepening the kiss. It was a matter of time before Red's tongue ran along to the bottom of Misty's lips, and she opened her mouth in approval, their tongues wrestling for dominance, but the second Red lifted Misty up and she wrapped her legs around his waist, he walked towards the shower, Misty quickly drew back from the kiss, resting her head on his forehead and said "Red, I just washed." Red looked down towards her body, the water running down her glistening pale skin, the tips of her light blush nipples erect and he is sure as hell he could feel a slight dampness near his crotch, so he just smirked and replied with "Its your fault for getting dirty." And with that a night full of naughty fun was held, and Ignis was asleep the entire time.

~The next morning, Ash's Room~

There was a continued knocking at the door that proceeded to get louder and louder, until a voice could be heard "ASH KETCHUM OPEN YOUR DOOR RIGHT NOW!" Ash was awake, he had been since 7 that morning, Pikachu was waking but only due to the sound of someone as the door, Ash looked to it, and sighed, he guessed that he might as well see who it was and dismiss them, he wasn't ready to face anyone just yet. "ASHKETCHUMOPENTHISDOORRIGTNO-" The voice stopped the second Ash opened the door.

There she was May Maple, Ash's girlfriend. She had came to him from Hoen to watch his battle against Vinicity, someone who had been building themselves a rich reputation in being undefeated; Ash was happy to admit that he had been defeated by many opponents, but they were strong apponents that he eventually got around to defeating anyway. Tobias? Ash defeated in a 3V3 match, his Darkrai, Latios and Latias hadn't been much of a competition for Ash's Greninja, Charizard and Sceptile. May was giving him a look that told him that if he didn't answer her he would be in trouble.

"Sorry, what was the question?" Ash asked, May looked down for a minute in defeat and returned her gaze back to Ash, she then asked if she could enter the room, Ash opened the door for her and she walked over to his bed, sat down and pulled Pikachu onto her lap, scratching his red cheeks. "Ash, why'd you challenge Red? I mean he is THE Pokemon Master, there is next to no one that can defeat him, he is the owner of the number one score in terms of pokemon battles won, pokemon owned, he scores a perfect 100 in all tests. Ash, you challenge the literal definition of Master, even his last name is Masters! Why on earth would you challenge him?" May asked, hiding her head in Pikachu's fur.

Ash looked at the window for a second, taking a moment to gather his thoughts he remembered his first time seeing Red.

~Flashback~

 **Pallet Town**

 **8 years ago.**

 **Ash is 6 Years old.**

 **Red just turned 10, he owns two badges.**

The kids of Pallet town had all began running towards the town's center. Ash was playing with Gary when Tyler, a local youngster told them that the new trainers were battling in the towns center, the two immidiately raced towards the location. The new trainers were Blue, Gary's cousin, Leaf and Red.

It appears that they got to the center just in time because the three way battle was just getting started. "This battle will be a 2x2x2 three way battle between Pallets newest trainers Red, Blue and Leaf, there will be no cheating, let the battle begin!" Shouted Mr Referee.

"Good luck Red" Leaf winked towards the ten year old clad in jeans and a red jacket "Go Jigglypuff" She threw her pokeball out and the big pink ball of musical talent appeared, blowing air into its cheeks, making them look bigger.

"I think its my turn now" blue said, pulling a pokeball from his jacket pocket and threw it into the air "Go Exeggcute!" and out of the pokeball came five oval looking pokemon with angry looking faces attached to a smashed egg. Blue looked through the crowed and saw Gary and Ash "Hey, you two pay attention, because this will be my shining moment!" He shouted to the two.

Red just stood there in silence for a moment, lifted up his jacket, showing that he had a belt containing four pokemon, and threw one into the air, and out came a Mankey. Red just looked towards Blue's Exeggcute and Leafs Jigglypuff.

"Jigglypuff use Sing!" Leaf commanded, Jigglypuff jumped into the air and was about to open its mouth but then Mankey jumped into the air and delivered a Hi Jump Kick, sending Jigglypuff to the ground, its fur being covered in mud. "Exeggcute lets take advantage of this opening, use tackle!" Exeggcute began running forward, charging towards the two pokemon, but just at the last second, Mankey jumped into the air, making Exeggcute only hit Jigglypuff. Ash looked over towards Red and saw that he was giving commands but only with his eyes, and opening his mouth every now and then, as if mouthing commands. Leaf also notived this and it seemed to annoy her.

"Jigglypuff, double slap on Mankey!" Jigglypuff them began chasing Mankey around the ring of a battle field that had been created by most of the kids in the town, and even some of the adults (Including Daisy, Blue and Gary's older sister and their grandfather Professor Oak). Blue ordered his Exeggcute to observe the attacking and dodging pattern of the other pokemon, and it may have taken a second, but they noticed a pattern in the twos fighting "Exeggcute, use leech seed!" Exeggcute then shot his seeds towards Mankey and Jigglypuff. It was at this moment that Red's first verbal command was heard "Mankey, return those Leech Seeds to exeggcute using Double-Kick, then grab hold of Jigglypuff and use Seismic Toss!" Leaf was so off guard by Red's voice that she didn't know how to react, she just stared at him, and blue didn't have time to react as next thing he knew, his Exeggcute had been enwrapped in an ivory cage made form its own move, red lighting hitting all over its body, stealing health and sending the energy into the ground. Mankey then grabbed hold of Jigglypuff jumped into the air and threw the pink ball into the ground with a thud, dusty mud sprayed all over its body.

The thud had brought Leaf out of her daydream, she looked at the battle field, and heard Mr Referee announce that Jigglypuff was unable to battle, Mankey and Exeggcute won. Leaf observed her opponents for a second, thinking about which pokemon would be best to use, she knows that if she used Ditto she would be able to use their own moves against them, but she doesn't know all of their moves, and if she used her Clefairy she may be taken out quickly because he hasn't quite got the hang of it yet. "Go Bulbasaur!" And out came her starter pokemon.

Blue knew that he was in trouble, his Exeggcute was trapped within its own cage, zapping its energy every now and then, and also limiting its actions. He knew that Mankey may have lost a little energy in that last battle with Jigglypuff, it didn't lose enough to be taken out easily, and Bulbasuar had just entered the mix, and had been with Leaf the most, meaning that her Bulbasaur was the most trained. "Exeggcute, use Sunnyday!" Exeggcute looked up and everyone began feeling the heat as the sun became prominent in the sky "Now begin charging Solarbeam!" Exeggcute nodded and its heads all began glowing yellow. "Bulbasuar, take advantage of the Sunnyday and also charge up your solar beam!" Bulbasaur's bulb began glowing yellow. "Mankey, fury swipes on both Bulbasaur and Exeggcute, they can't do much defending when they're charging up!" Red commanded,. Mankeys claws grew a few inches in size and then it jumped on top of Bulbasuar and swiped his body five times, before Red commanded he move onto Exeggcute.

Mankey jumped into the air, its claws shimmering in the increased sunlight he was just about to land on Exegcute when Blue gave the command. "Exeggcute. SOLARBEAM!" and with that, Exeggcute released a huge beam of light towards Mankey, hitting him and sending him flying into the air and onto the ground with a thud, his eyes a spiral. "Mankey is unable to battle, the winners are Exeggcute and Bulbasaur!" the very second Mr Referee announced the winner, Exeggcute collapsed out of exhuastion. "Exeggcute is unable to battle, Bulbasaur wins!" both Red and Blue locked eyes onto each other, blue reached for his belt buckle, and Red did the same, and they both threw their pokeballs at the exact same time. "Go Squirtle!" shouted blue "Hang in There Charmander!"

~End of Flashback~

The winner of the match was Red, both his and Blue's starer pokemon evolved after taking out Bulbasaur, the two then spent a whole twenty minutes trying to defeat eachother, but in the end, Red won because Charmanders fire type attacks had been powered up from Exeggcutes Sunnyday, ash returned to the room and realised he was still looking at the wall, he then returned his gaze towards May, clenching his hand. "I challenged Red Masters to a battle because he is the one who inspired me to become a pokemon master. Red is the master I have always wanted to meet and battle, but now I get my chance to battle him and afterwards I can become a master myself. Even if I lose, I can go through the process of climbing up that ladder once again." Ash said, looking into his girls eyes "May, I want you to stay with me till the end, I will take out Red." May could tell how sincere Ash truly was in this moment, and smiled, her eyes glazed over in tears. "I love you Ash, I will always stay here by your side!" She shouted before hugging Ash, nuzzling his neck.

~Later That Day~

Blue was standing there, resting on the railing, looking over at the ocean. He stayed at the hotel that had been rented by the match between Ash and Vinicity, his girlfriend Erika had left to return to her Gym just an hour before, she had been told that a Victreebel had begun trying to eat the Seedot in the Gym, so she kissed her boyfriend goodbye, said her goodbyes to Misty and Red and left, Misty left just a few minutes afterwards, getting a call saying her Gyrados had been acting enraged again, and Red is currently at his hotel room, trying to clean it up for the maids (only Red would).

Here Blue was, watching the ocean from the view and enjoying it. He hadn't realised how he hasn't enjoyed things since he left for his journey. The second he obtained his pokemon, he almost immediately began travelling a constant velocity of increased speed. Never truly slowing down, even when he lost his position as Champion, he travelled around Jhoto, increasing his knowldge and battle strategy. He believed that he had gained enough strength to battle Red once again, so he headed towards the league, except Red was no longer the Champion, Lance was once again. This is where he was told that within 11 months, red had gone to being the Champion of Kanto to being the third highest ranked Pokemon Master in Kanto. He had gone to Mount Silver to really test his ability, and so that is where Blue went, he travlled all of Mt. Silver, it took him two weeks, and alot of survival techniques, but he eventually found Red, he was just standing there, looking all over Kanto and Jhoto. When Blue got near, Red told him that the greatest view of Kanto was still not in his grasp, but instead he had found the greatest view that he can always reach, no matter how far he falls, this place will always be a reachable goal for him, but Blue was not ready, Red had told him that he will only be ready once he takes a second to enjoy the world and what it has to deliver, rather than to use it for his own gain. They battled, and Red only used two pokemon, telling Blue, that he isn't ready yet to become a master, that he had something else in mind. Red gave him an application sheet, Red told him that he was not to open it, and give it to Lance.

The next thing Blue knew, he had become a Gym leader, to a gym that was just thirteen hours away from his house in Pallet.

So this view meant a lot to him, it was him finally understanding Red's advice. He has been a Gym Leader for five years, been in a relationship with Erika, another Gym Leader, for almost all of that time, he has a few titles under his belt, he comes from a famous family, has completed the Pokedex, is best friends with Red Masters, and the only person, to date who has seen Red's most strongest pokemon, both before and after he caught it.

This site, this view, Blue could never have dreamed of.

Beep-Beep

"Huh?"

Beep-Beep

"Oh its my Pokegear. The Gym? Hello? Yes, this is Blue Oak, Gym Leader of Viridian City, how may I help?... My Rhyperior? Okay, give me a second, I'll be right there!" Blue turned off his Pokegear and ran straight for the hotel room.

 **To Be Continued...**

 **AN/: So what do you think of the latest Chapter to this series? Everything will tie into a much larger plot, I want to take my time with this story because I believe that it is the absolute best way to tell the story of how the Masters ended.**


	3. Viridian City Fire

Last of The Masters.

A Pokemon Legend Unveiled to the public.

 **Disclaimer: If I owned Pokemon, I would create a genetically organic pokemon and then fight a wall :3**

Chapter Three: Viridian City Fire

Blue burst through Red's door, his face red from running from outside, he bent down and held onto his chest, gasping for air. "Red*Gasps*Ineed*Gasps*YourPidgeotQuickly*Gasps*Jimisonfiar!" Blue gasped very close to the floor now. Red just walked up to Blue, smacked his face and returned to his bed, pulled Ignis onto his cap, pulled his black blazer on, tightened up his dark red tie and pulled a pokeball from his pokebelt, and threw it into the air, and out came Alakazam. Alakazam looked at his surroundings and looked to Red, wondering where the danger is. "Alakazam, from what Blue just told me, viridian Gym is in danger, can you use your psychic ability to show us what's happening?" Alakazam nodded his head, and closed his eyes, his spoons bending and creating a sphere of light alakazam floated into the center of the room, Blue finally caught his breath and stood up, watching the scene envelop. Inside of the sphere the two young men could see the Gym that they had to defeat to take on the Elite four, they saw the roof was on fire, the red element blazing across the surface of the building. The Gym Defenders running away from the building, the pokemon they command running just beside them, and the roar of a powerful monstrosity coming from the inside. Alakazam floated back to the ground, the sphere of light fading, and his spoons returning to their original shape.

"Thank you Alakazam. I know that used a lot of energy, but can you please you teleport to take me and Blue to the Gym. i will give you a special treat." Alakazam nodded and his spoons glew a funny purple colour, Blue, Red and Ignis were entrapped in the colour "Alakazam use teleport!" And in a second they were outside of the Viridian Gym. "Alakazam return, Alakazam turned red and was beamed into the pokeball and was placed back onto Red's belt. The two then ran closer to the Gym, until they could stop one of the Gym Defenders, "Kyle, whats happened?!" But Kyle just looked at Blue, and pointed back at the gym and continued running. The two power trainers ran closer to the Gym, they could see Officer Jenny maintaining a perimeter around Viridian Gym. Blue ran ahead of Red to speak to officer Jenny.

"Officer Jenny, what happening?!" Blue asked panic on his face.

"Your Rhyperior began sending out Hyperbeams throughout the Gym, creating fires and parts of the gym to fall apart, the Rhyperior was seen trying to get into the lower regions of the Gym. The Squirtle Squad are on there way to stop the fires, but they're having to come from Cerulean City, so they may take some time!" Jenny said shouting to Blue, trying to speak over the sound of the screaming civilians.

Blue looked towards Red, who had just caught up "Red, help me sort these fires out, I need to get inside and calm Rhyperior down!" blue shouted before sending two pokeballs into the air, and out came his Gyrados and Blastoise telling them to use Hydropump and Hydrocannon to stop the fires. They nodded and began their water attacks. Red sent out one pokeball, and out came Articuno "USE BLIZZARD TO STOP THE FIRE!" Red shouted before following Blue inside the Gym.

Once inside of the Gym, beams of wood collapsed and fell close to Red, he looked further through the Gym and could see Blue using his Arcanine to push rubble and debris out of the way, Red sent out his Machamp to do the same, the fires were starting to die down, leaving a sooty black fog to get through. it didn't take long before Blue disappeared down a staircase, it took Red a little longer, but by remembering the layout of the Gym, it didn't take long.

Red ran down the stairs, his Machamp following just behind. Down in the basement, right near the end of a passage way, Rhyperior could be seen, using rock smash to break the wall, Blue ran over to him, shouting his name, trying to get close but he just couldn't, it was like something was blocking him. Red tried to get closer too, but was pushed back through some weird force, Blue kept running towards his pokemon, screaming and shouting its name but Rhyperior kept ignoring him, continuing to use Rock Smash onto the wall.

Red took a step back in order to observe what was happening, he wanted to know if this even was Blue's Rhyperior. "Ignis, I want you to use lightning bolt on Rhyperior." Ignis nodded its head and jumped into the sky and used lightning bolt, the lightning going through whatever was pushing Blue and hit Rhyperior, it looking as though it was in pain, like it had actually affected it, Rhyperior turned around to face Blue, Red and Ignis, its eyes glowing dark pink, and then Rhyperior roared, but it wasn't his roar, it was a roar belonging to the only Pokemon able to strike fear into Blue, and able to strike excitement into Red. Rhyperior's entire body glew dark pink, and then it used aura sphere, sending the attack towards the two men. The glow then died down and the glow returned to just its eyes. Rhyperior returned to just using Rock Smash on the wall.

Blue slowly turned around to Red, his face white from fear, his body trembling. "R-REd...Was that R-Roar.. Y'know... ?" He asked shivering and stuttering. Red stared at Blue for a second, reaching his hand towards his belt buckle, feeling a pokeball their, he then widened his eyes at Blue, making his long time friend scared even more. "It can't be.." Red spoke softly, it was quiet, but his friend could hear it, and it only scared him more. "I-It can't be? Y-You mean... T-that monster... c-could be c-controlling Rhyperior?" Blue asked trying to stand up again. Red slowly shook his head, lifting his black buttoned shirt up to show his belt buckle, which was a masterball. Blue then slowly turned his head back to Rhyperior, who had only just stopped hitting the wall, but only because it had completed its job. Rhyperior had revealed another room in that basement, one that looked as though it had technology from the future. That is when footsteps could be heard coming from behind them, the two 17 year olds, looked behind them and saw a face from their past. A man with a thislte short hair in a black suit with the letter R over the left side of the chest came walking down the stairs, he had a walking stick, wearing dark glasses with a smirk on his face.

"Giovanni!" Blue accused.

"Yes, hello Blue, I hope you've been taking good care of my Gym. I see you didn't bother to check for any secret rooms that the leader of Team Rocket may have had in his personal Gym, I'm glad, that may have created some issues for me." Giovanni said to the two, as if they were old friends, he walked idly by them, walking towards Rhyperior, he then pulled a pokeball from his blazer and out came a Persian. "Persian, Hypnosis." and pink ovals came out from Persians gem, putting Rhyperiors body to sleep, Giovanni then walked into the futuristic room, then turned to Red and Blue. You may follow me if you like, I did come on my own after all. The two nodded to eachother, giving the signal to proceed but with extreme caution, Blue returned Rhyperior to its pokeball and followed Red.

They followed Giovanni into the next room expecting to find some kind of bomb disgusting looking fetus' but there wasn't and it shocked them. Instead the only think in the room was a control panel, with six different screens a Gym leaders examination module and a bulletproof screen, but it was what was on the other side that really got to Red and Blue. It was a set of armor, armor that was glowing and violently shaking, it raised its head, and took one look at Giovanni and roared. It was the same roar that Rhyperior had emmitted just seconds before.

"Oh calm down AM2, these people wont hurt you, you'll be fine, besides, your the most strongest pokemon in this building, there isn't much they can do to stop you anyway. Red, Blue let me introduce to you, Armored Mewtwo. We had discovered that a mew had given birth to an offspring that was named Mewtwo, but when we got our hands on it, it destroyed our entire labrotory and escaped, but its fine, we created our own using DNA from a mew fossil and some tissue we acquired from Mewtwo to create our own Mewtwo, but we had made so many failed attempts that, once we found the perfect one, it destroyed yet another lab, so on the very last try, because we were running out of resources, we created an armor that would control Mewtwo's power, but instead of giving it a vast interlect like we had with the first successful clone, we gave the new one primal instincts, but gave it the ability to obey commands from me. Now, Red. We both know that you destroyed my life, my lifes work, my carreer as a Gym leader, you dismantled my organisation. You even took my son from me. I don't see him now, and he even helped in taking down my organisation. Red. This Gym shall be your tomb. Your killer? AM2, Attack!" Giovanni shouted, AM2 broke free from the wires keeping his armor to the wall and flew towards Red. A screaming sound could be heard. This was going to be a battle that'll rock Kanto.

 **To Be continued...**


	4. Battle The AM2

Last of The Masters.

A Pokemon Legend Unveiled to the public.

 **Disclaimer: Pokemon doesn't belong to me. If I did, I would've made it so that Pokemon Go had a more Yu-Gi-Oh! based AR system.**

Chapter Four: Battle The AM2

AM2 jumped forward with enough strength to snap the metallic wires and cords that were keeping its armor in place. The ends of the snapped cords that were still attached to the suit of armor began to glow and started to float into the air. Floated into nothingness. AM2 then moved its left arm out towards the duo, unlike the regular powerhouse the two were used to, this Mewtwo had robotic claws that seemed to be lighting up with electricity. The AM2 shrieked and its began moving faster.

Red looked to Blue, and could see the panic on his face. The last time Blue was in a fight with a Mewtwo, he ended up in Pokecenter for just over a month...

~ **Flashback** ~

 **Red and Blue are 11.**

At the Pokemon Center.

Prof. Oak was leaning over his grandsons sleeping form. Blue had been in the hospital for two weeks at this point, Prof. Oak had left his lab under the supervision of his eldest grandchild Daisy. She had been instructed to try and contact Red as soon as possible. but none of the calls or messages were getting through to him. Until two weeks after, he had answered his phone, Daisy had told him that Blue was in the Pokecenter and Oak wanted Red there. Red then flew from the Hoen Region to the pokecenter in Currulean city on the back of his Pidgeot. Red slowly opened the door and saw Blue's damaged form, deep cuts, bandaged and casted limbs and ribcage, an eye patch over his right eye his arm hanging above him in a sling, his childhood blanket pulled over him, and ontop of the blanket was Professor Oak, wearing baggy clothing, a short beard slightly growing, and his face ragged. Red looked around the room and walked over to the far corner of the room and sat down on a chair, it wasn't very comfy, but he had been awake for 32 hours straight and needed some sleep, he looked at his pokewatch and saw the time was only 4am, so Red took his red jacket off and hung it on the back of his chair, leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes.

"Hey Red?" Someone began startling him, he slowly opened his heavy eyes to see the ragged form of Oak "Good to see you're awake, I'm glad to see you managed to get here in the end Red. How are you?" The old man asked offering his hand to Red, who happily took it, now standing up next to Oak wearing jeans and a black t (The clothes are what Red's wearing), the two walked over to Blue, who was still asleep.

"...What happened?" Red asked, his voice quiet.

"Simple, rumor of a roaring powerhouse of a pokemon in the Cerulean caves reached his ear, and so he went out trying to find the strongest pokemon, he took his strongest pokemon with him and four days later I get a call from Nurse Joy, saying that Blue had been attacked and is in critical condition, his pokemon are also under extensive surgery, the kind that will have to be paid for. which of course I was fine with, I just wanted to see my grandson and his pokemon safe. I ended up having to use my laps helicopter to get here in record timing. When I got to the center I had to sign some forms that enabled Blue and his pokemon to go through the surgery. The few times that Blue has been awake, the only things his spoken about were this dark creature that's roar almost cracked every bone in his body, that it managed to take out then almost torture every pokemon that was put up against it, and once this pokemon had defeated all of Blue's party, it lifted him into the air, its eyes staring into his soul, and all Blue cold do is feel this intense power and darkness encasing his soul. Then in an instant Blue was thrown across the caves, he is lucky to be alive." Professor Oak told Red, looking down at his grandson the entire time.

Red just stared at his long time rival and friend, remembering all of their battles, and all of their skill. This young man in front of him could be dying... His best friend could be dying. Red couldn't have that. He clenched his fist, the material of his glove ceasing at the sound, and he turned to Oak. "Professor, where is this... legendary pokemon rumored to be?" Oak looked up at Red for a second, and couldn't help but smile, seeing himself in this young man so he nodded his head, and pulled out his journal. "This Red, is my personal journal, for the past week I have been using information that Blue has given me, what people state about the rumor and what the rumor it self states about this pokemon. Now of course we know that this legendary pokemon will be resting somewhere within the Cerrulean Caves, by cross referencing the information with what I know about sound wave travel and the information about this pokemon, I have located the general area of this pokemon. Now Red, you may have defeated Blue, but you need to go to this battle prepared, you need to understand the opponent you are about to take on." Oak told the young boy handing him the Journal. "If I cannot defeat this legendary pokemon, then I am not worthy of it."

Red took the journal and looked out of the window of the center towards the Cerulean caves. He knew that he was about to fave an opponent that he had never face before, he walked past Oak and to the door, grabbing his jacket on the way. Once out in the hall, Red stood there for a second of allowing everything to finally hit him. He was about to face something he had never before expected to be real. THE most strongest pokemon in the entire Kanto Region. He had already captured the three birds of legend, Moltres, Zapdos and Articuno. Now he had to face a pokemon he had only heard and read about in passing, Mewtwo. He had received information about this pokemon born from Mew the first pokemon when in the burnt Cinnabar island laboratory, and also from Mr. Fuji. This pokemon had defeated Blue's pokemon and also left him in an almost unrecoverable state. His right arm almost completely broken, his wrist on his left arm sprained, his right ligaments have a hair line fracture, and his left ankle sprained. His face bruised and bloody, his ribs either broken or bruised. Even with the advanced medication skills that is available to them in this age, it will still take a while before Blue will be out of pain. He must now head to the Cerulean Caves and defeat this pokemon.

~ **End of Flashback** ~

Blue on the floor, his body trembling, the cold seeping into his very skin, and all those injuries he had sustained all those years began feeling rather painful, as if they had only just healed. He couldn't even move his eyes away from the machine covered pokemon. He knew that this wasn't the same monstrosity that had given him those injuries all those years ago, that version was born from Mew, this was only cloned from its DNA and mixed with some of the real Mewtwo's... but Red just stood there, AM2's claws slowly getting closer and closer towards Red's skin, almost piercing his flesh, which he knew would kill him.

AM2's claws were just about to scratch the surface of Red's skin when he finally uttered something. Three powerful words. "Ignis. Iron Tail." And in a second the electric mouse on his shoulders whacked the incoming metal claws away, sending the armored Mewtwo flying in Giovanni's general direction "AM2, use psychic to steady yourself." The Armored Mewtwo glew dark purple, he turned upright and he began lowering himself but its body shuddered, the glowing color disappeared and it fell to the floor, luckily landing on its feet. Giovanni looked panicked for a second, and stared at Red. "Of course you would wait until the last second to defend yourself, you are a pathetic cheat Red Masters! You stole so much from me, the least you could do is die at my hand!" Giovanni shouted at Red, then looked to the shaking form of Blue on the floor "And there he is, the young prodigy, Blue Oak, the one who's job it is to take care of this gym, how pathetic you are for falling victim to fear, fear of my powerful pokemon. You two are pathetic, looking at me with your wide eyes, young eyes, put together the two of you have never faced a war. War is not something the two of you have even heard about. I could declare war on the United Leagues of The Seven Regions and I swear that you two wouldn't even be on the front line, you would be kept back in your cosy little palaces, never even worrying about how you will get your next meal, never truly being scared of being killed in the line of war. You two are tiny little shits who stole everything from me, and right now, I will kill you, I will take everything from you! AM2 Mecha Claw!" and with that last threat of a command, the AM2 leaped into the air and jumped from the ceiling of the lap; flying towards the two trainers.

Red looked to his mouse partner and nodded to him, its tail gained a metallic shine and intersected the incoming mutant. Red grabbed Blue and lifted him to his feet "We've got to get out of here, Giovanni is a mad man! We must warn the authorities." Blue nodded his head, watching the onslaught battle between Ignis and AM2, both pokemon consecutively using their steel type attacks to fwart the other off. Red soon managed to drag Blue out of the secret lab, and through the corridor that it lead to, they walked up the stairs, once they were near the top, a lightning sight could be seen and heard from behind them, one quick glance told Red that Giovanni had added his Persian to the battle, and now Ignis was using its iron tail to stop AM2 and using its thunderbolt to prevent Persian from interfering. "We must help Ignis!" Blue shouted trying to turn back, but Red merely pushed him forward, his face never looked back, only forward, pushing blue up those stairs, and into the main chamber, the fires had been put out but the lumber in the area was still lingering, Red threw a pokeball into the air, whispering a command, and Machamp burst from his pokeball and clapped its hands together to smash all of the lumber, and then falling to the ground where it then began consecutively using its Rock Smash ability to smash the obstacles in their way.

It didn't take long for the two to reach the exit, but unfortunately a Nidoking and a Nidoqueen blocked the exits, which prevented the two from calling forth their pokemon they left to stop the fire. The chuckling from Giovanni could be heard coming from behind them. They turned to see him, his smirk and all, and in front of him are Ignis battling Persian and Armored Mewtwo. Red gritted his teeth and command his Machamp to use mega punch on Persian, then a double battle was held, with Ignis trying to stop the evil mutants attacks, and Machamp trying to distract the gemmed cat from Ignis, Giovanni luaghing the entire time, staring. Not at the battle, but instead the two 17 year olds standing on the other side of the battel field.

Blue looked to Red "What can we do? He's got us trapped in here, we've got nowhere to run, how are we to stop him Red? I don't have many pokemon that can take him on. He's had five years to train his pokemon to max level, and an improved legendary pokemon, I've had to keep my pokemon at league status, never too high and never too low, that's why I haven't used some of my Champion team since then. Red, you're the only one that can save us." Blue pleaded, taking a look behind himself he could see the Nidoroyals, bigger than any other of the Nidoroyals he has seen, staring back at him, as if telling him that his life means nothing to them.

Red walked forward and commanded his pokemon to his side, and Giovanni did the same. " I am an honorable person Giovanni. I shall battle you, three on three." Giovanni's smile only increased in size, and his eyes shone with glee. "Of course Red." He then smiled and sent his Persian forward, and waited. He waited a little too long. "What's wrong Red? Too scared to lose to little old me? Send out your pokemon dammit!" Giovanni shouted to the young boy. "You forget the rules in your old age Giovanni. Three pokemon are to be released from their balls during a battle, you have four, return one or both, you only have one extra slot after all." Red told giovanni, his smirk shrinking. The man knew that if he wanted this battle to be official he had to accept the offical rules, so he frowned at Red and returned both pokemon to their pokeballs "If I see you or your scrawny boyfriend hit for the doors during our battle I swear to god I will rip his hand off!" Giovanni screamed.

"We will not run."

 **To Be Continued...**


	5. Awaken

Last of The Masters.

A Pokemon Legend Unveiled to the public.

 **Disclaimer: Pokemon doesn't belong to me. If I did, I would've made it so that Ash had grown to at least 14 by now (or at least revealed his father)**

Chapter Five: Awaken

The beeping of the machine next to his bed was the only thing that Red could really focus on.

He tried to get a feel of the atmosphere, he tried to move his body, but nothing was co-operating with him. He tried whistling in different tones and depths but none of the pokemon he allows to stay out of their pokeballs were attending to their summons. He tried to reach for his pokeballs on his belt but the belt wasn't there. He even did something he had not done in a very long time, he tried to reach Ignis through a mental link.

Walking through the darkness of his mind, until he found a bridge, it did not look as strong or rich as it once was, but it looked as though he could still walk across it. He began placing his footsteps on the bridge, inch by inch he walked, trying his best not to put too much weight onto the ground. Every step he took the bridge seemed to get longer and longer. He truly did not know where he was anymore.

After a little while of walking, Red saw the silhouette of Ignis, so Red ran towards him, but for some reason he was suddenly thrown back, scraping his back along the cobble stones. Red steadily got up, and looked towards Ignis, he tried to shout but there was no sound coming from his throat, and his thoughts were not even processing. Ignis looked to Red, turning his head at angle as if he was confused, then he looked momentarily happy before Red was no longer on the bridge and instead was back in the shroud of darkness. No one around, just him, and unable to command his body.

"Pika?" He heard it, he could hear the slight chatter of one of his partners. He tried moving his arms to touch him, but there was nothing there, almost as if his arm had never moved.

Days he felt like this.

He would cross the bridge and be thrown back, call for his pokemon, try to reach for his belt, to touch Ignis, to talk to the people that were around him, but he just couldn't see with all this darkness.

Then one day he heard something. A part of a conversation rather than just random words.

"Is he okay Joy?" That sounds like the Professor. "He's not getting worse, and he's barely getting better, its almost as though his body and mind are two seperate things, he should slowly becoming conscious. If he wakes up please call me." Then he heard a door whirl. "I'm such a fool, I should've been there for him, I should've stayed with him, I shouldn't have left his side." That voice? He could recognise it from anywhere, it was the sound of Misty, blaming herself for yet another one of his own stupid mistakes, at least that's what he's assuming has happened. "It's not your fault Misty, they planned for Blue to go there, so that they could kill him. If Red wasn't there, he'd be dead now." That was Oak again. "But now Red is in a coma, with most of his body either scarred, bruised, or broken. Blue has to be put to sleep by medicine and made sure that a nurse is with him at all times because what happened was so traumatising. Neither of them are living, they barely existing, what would you have preferred Professor? That they both live like this forever? Not being able to uphold their duties to the region, their friends and family? to live like a grain of sand in the wind?" Wow, Misty needs to chill out. There was only a sigh in return "I'm sorry professor. It's just hard." Well at least the vixen has the guts to say sorry. The professor forgave her. Misty then hugged his body, and Ignis soon joined her. She somehow moved so that her elbow was digging into Red's knee, making it hurt, so Red screamed at the top of his lungs "That hurts!" Which in reality sounded more like a whisper.

"What was that?" The professor asked, Red sensed him turning around. Somehow being able to read the aura of the room again that he learned from aura reading training, even with his eyes slightly open, it helped that he could see the aura of everything now, and could see better than when in the darkness of his mind. "I said that hurts, your digging your elbow into me." Red whispered, Misty just began crying and gently hugged Red's body "Your so mean and ugly and I hate you!" Misty cried into his shoulder, Red just smiled and went to hug her but his arm got caught on something it was bandaged up and connected to the ceiling through a cable.

"Yes, you may feel some discomfort temporarily, but its not to worry, your body will be just fine." The Professor told Red, his face showing happiness, but his aura showing that he felt both hopeful and upset.

Ignis licked Red's face. He knew that aura anywhere, he smiled in return and whispered something into his pale pikachu's ear "私はあなたを拘束結合を解放します" Ignis just looked at Red as though he was crazy, but he nodded nonetheless, and jumped onto one of the chairs in the room. "Mist, please raise me, I don't like feeling useless laying down, unable to see people" The sound coming from Red's mouth was barely a whisper but it seemed as though the power he usually held in himself was still there.

Professor Oak walked over to an intercom "Joy. He's awake." the old guy then walked back over to Red's bed and grandfatherly laughed "So m'boy, how're you feeling?" He asked. How was he feeling? He couldn't quiet tell. "How's Blue?" Misty just looked to the Professor. "We'll talk about Blue soon" And almost immediately after he said that, Officer Jenny, Nurse Joy (With her Chansey) and Champion Lance entered the room.

Lance stood directly at the end of his bed, his aura was almost the same as always. Neutral, Nurse Joy and Jenny's aura just read that they were curious as to the things they wanted to know. "Read, do you mind if I ask you a few questions in regard to as how you got here?" Officer Jenny asked.

Red closed his eyes for a second, trying to really remember what had happened, but all he could remember was something dark purple and shiny racing towards him and Blue, its red eyes shining bright, almost in glee, and then there was darkness. He told Jenny this, she wrote down what she was told and asked to be updated, Jenny gave her a nod and left the room.

Nurse Joy then checked over his vitals, tried to see what hurt and what didn't, made sure his co-ordination was okay and that he did not have a concussion. He was given some medicine and told Red she would return in a few hours to check up on him, and then her and Chansey left the room.

Lance moved so that he was standing directly "I have been given a message from the lords to you... Your cousins, Calem(XY), Hilbert(BW) and Lucas(DP) have halted their missions to come see you Master Red. They shall be here shortly, but first. The Lords." His aura turned sympathetic... not good "Red, after what happened at the Viridian City Gym, your body and mind went through something that had damaged your body, and left your mind in disrepair, the pokemon you had on you had all been exhausted and had to also undergo extreme care. Ignis is the only one that seemed to withstand the least amount of damage by whatever caused the fire and for you to end this way... I'm sorry to say it, but your Articuno had vanished into the sky after it had stopped the fire. Your Nidorino... Whatever you battled, killed it. Your Nidorino was buried in the west section of the cemetery in Lavendar Town Cemetery. Red, with your body in such a state, I don't believe that you are fit enough to return your mission as a Pokemon Master, and I urge you to take up the position of Champion of the Kanto and Jhoto regions. All of the titles you have gathered over the past six and a half years will not vanish, you shall keep them, even if they were acquired through Masters status." Lance spoke this in a soft tone of voice, gentle and trying to convince Red to take up the offer.

"Let me think it over. This is something important." Red replied, Lance sagely nodded his head and left the room.

That left Red with Misty, Ignis and Oak. "Please tell me... How is Blue?" Red's voice finally gaining some volume.

~ **Rocket HQ** ~

Men in black suits running around the underground complex, two men were proudly walking in the middle of all the running about. Watching as nurses run around the place, Rocket Grunts panicking trying to contain the sudden decrease in electricity their base had just experienced.

"These costumes are ugly things." Spoke the taller man, the one with stylish orange hair, and a black suit with orange outlining each of the parts, his black boots making a powerful sound.

"hmm, Giovanni has almost unlimited resources, he might've chosen the outfit of Team Rocket the way it is because it is the cheapest and easily recognisable uniform I have seen a Grunt wear. I think, Lysandre, that this partnership with our organisations might turn out for the best." The 30 year old man with blue hair told his soon-to-be Colleague.

"Cyrus... Giovanni proposed that Team Rocket, Galactic and Flare join forces to obliterate the ugliness that is the Region Board of Governors, in order for us to finally gain what should have been ours. The only problem, that I can see, is that even with our organisations combining forces, we still no longer hold the intimidation we once held when faced with an entire region. The Masters, they are the true reason why we had failed in our undertaking. They're vermin that need to be exterminated." Lysandre stopped one of the Grunts, with long pink hair from running and looked into her scarlet iris' "Tell me..." she replied with "Jessie, sir." he nodded "Right, Jessie, tell me, what in Arceus name is going on here?!" He half asked, half demanded.

Jessie looked at Lysandre for a moment, trying to see if she recognised him and replied "The Boss, Giovanni, had gone to his old gym to retrieve a weapon he left there, by doing so he had found himself battling a twerp that had shut down this entire operation almost eight years ago. Pokemon Master Red, during their battle it resulted in the two using their strongest pokemon, and when the Scouts arrived to obtain Giovanni, who had become extremely weak and his body damaged they saw Red and Gym Leader Blue disappear in a sphere of blue. It has been eight days since then, and he spoke a word to his right hand command James. We are now following those orders, and everyone is rushing to their stations, and the nurses are all trying their best to return Giovanni's vital back to the safe zone as they have gone into critical." Jessie recited to Lysandre, with Cyrus over hearing. Lysandre thanked Jessie and let her go, her running in the direction of the elevator which would take her up to the surface of where there base currently was.

The two boss's continued their walk.

"Pathetic"

~ **House #6 Pallet Town** ~

This is Red's home. He hasn't truly spent an entire day there in just over five years. In the house at the moment was Lucas and Hilbert. Lucas was stroking the fur on his Staravia, the pokemon that he flew to get to Pallet town, and Hilbert his Unfezant(A female one).

"When was the last time you saw Red?" asked Lucas, his curiosity getting the best of him.

"I last saw him when I competed in a competition awhile back. I had just defeated Cynthia for the second time, and he was my next opponent, he was training the pokemon he used against Ethan Gold, said that they needed to improve their strength before he could breed them so that some guy called Professor Sycamore could try out Mega Evolution on them, or at least breed them in order to give them to some kids he thought deserved to learn the secret of Mega Evolution and travel around the region of Kalos and see if they could mega evolve them. I managed to beat him, and it was a bit of a surprise, but I guess it doesn't count since he wasn't using his best team, and he wasn't using his true name either ( **AN: I know that him not using his name isn't correct, but it will be for stories sake** ) he was calling himself Yusei." Hilbert told his cousin. Lucas looked up from his Staravia to stare at his his cousin who is only a few months older than him.

"I can just about beat his Orange team... please correct me if I'm wrong but it seems that you want to battle one of his stronger parties of pokemon" Lucas asked, a lot of humour in his voice.

Hilbert simply nodded "I do, I so badly do, He's the guy who has every pokemon available to catch. He has separate teams designed for different opponents and the higher you get the more harder it'll be to defeat him. I want to get strong enough one day to battle his AlphaRed team, from what I can remember, he has never used it against anyone except three individuals the first time he ever battled them, and then made them swear to secrecy of the team..." Hilbert replied to Lucas, giving Unfezant a treat from his pocket and watching the bird pokemon of Unova sit on the floor to rest.

"Who were they?" Lucas asked, now checking his Poketch.

"Well you know Red, he would only use that team if he deemed the opponent as incredibly strong, so he used the team to defeat Blue, when he was champion. He then used the AlphaRed team when he first faced Silver, and then when he faced Cynthia, back when she was still under Master status."

"Really? I could defeat almost all of them now using one of my weaker party of pokemon." Lucas stated, laughing at the humour in what Hilbert was saying, but stopped when he saw the seriousness of Hilbert's face.

"I just told you. The first time he battled them when they both were at their strongest. When Blue was at highest ranking status than him. Silver is a pokemon master and son of Giovanni, the only guy that I know of can terrify Red within seconds, and is also one of the people who made Red almost meet death. Silver is also someone who managed to defeat Ethan once. Red was going into that battle prepared. With Cynthia, this was back when she was still a Master, meaning that she wasn't restricted by the League's level restrictments and requirements. Her pokemon were at max level and were also far superior to her Champion team. She was the number one ranked pokemon Master, and was also in the running for gaining a Lordship, her battle with Red decreased her status, to make her second rank. She accompanied him on one of his missions, the mision lasted four months. By the time they returned, she had become someone else and asked to become Champion of her home region of Sinnoh. She won't tell anyone what happened on the mission, but if I'm honest, I'd be too scared to know what it was." the door to the house opened up and in place of an empty space was Calem with his Talonflame behind him.

"Does it make us selfish to want to come here first rather than our almost dead cousins side?" He asked, a smile on his face. Calem was wearing a white tee, with a black shirt over it, blue chinos and black boots. Lucas and Hilbert looked at eachother in fear "Ah, right, you two didn't even think about that either. They're only in Cerulean, why don't we just borrow Red's Pidgeot to take us there?" They nodded and returned their own bird pokemon, Calem doing the same and they all headed towards Professor Oaks Ranch. Catching up on the way.

 **AN: Sooo I have now came up with a backstory for myself that will allow all of the protagonists of the game to appear. Will allow some of my favourite characters to reamurge.**

 **AN/2: So what do you think Giovanni, Cyrus and Lysandre will end up doing in order to take out the League? Why do you think the League was established in the first place. Where was Ash in all of this? STAY TUNED!**

 **To Be Continued...**


End file.
